


Your Eyes Say

by Canaan



Series: How It Could Have Happened [25]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, F/M, Missing Scene, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/pseuds/Canaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She calls him Rhys the Rant for a reason.  It doesn't make him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes Say

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble and a half in MS Word. It started as a drabble-tag drabble, but I needed the additional 50 words to feel like I got it right. Graciously beta'd by Aibhinn.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just haunted by them.

"Unfair, Rhys."

How had she had managed to set him on edge so quickly? His temper had always turned on other men when they looked at Gwen. Now it was stopped up like a kettle, and he boiled inside whenever he thought about . . . "How'm I to know?" Rhys spat. "Looks like God's own truth to me."

He watched her struggle not to snap back at him. "Are you goin' to do this for the next twenty years? Jack's my best friend. We laugh together. Bloody hell, Rhys, with what we see, I _need_ to laugh."

I _make you laugh,_ Rhys thought. _Why isn't that enough, anymore?_

"Besides, he's dating Ianto."

It was meant to make him feel better. Rhys pushed back from the table and stacked the dishes with more force than necessary. "So tell me this, Gwen: Why doesn't he look at Ianto the way he looks at _you_?"


End file.
